


RED ARMY; THE BEGINING OF THE CHAOS.

by RougeTap



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, Diary/Journal, Emotional Manipulation, Other, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeTap/pseuds/RougeTap
Summary: »  Bitácora de actividad del Red Leader a.k.a Tord Larsson.❝ ¿𝚄𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚘? ¿𝚄𝚗𝚊 𝚛𝚊𝚣𝚘𝚗? 𝙽𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚟𝚒 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚊. ¿𝙳𝚎𝚋𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚛 𝚞𝚗 '𝚙𝚘𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚎' 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚎𝚕 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚘 𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊? 𝙽𝚘 𝚕𝚘 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚘. ❞
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 6





	1. Entrada 1. | 28/09/2023

**Author's Note:**

> A lo largo de los contenidos de este texto no se hace referencia en ningún momento a personas reales, sino a personajes ficticios con los que comparten nombre.

Desde la perspectiva de mis camaradas, el esperar cosas realmente importantes de mi no pasaba de una mera fantasía o broma hecha en plena borrachera; desde la mía, siempre significó más que eso.

¿Un motivo? ¿Una razón? Nunca la vi propiamente necesaria. ¿Debe existir un 'por qué' para el deseo de conquista? No lo creo. E incluso, si es requerido por la sociedad, la obligación de hablar de ello públicamente resulta nula. Ser el líder de un ejército entero te trae ciertos beneficios que, para mi fortuna, te evitan el contacto directo con los medios si así es requerido.

No fue sencillo adquirir poder, pero el ganarme la confianza de los soldados está dando sus frutos. Se muestran leales a la causa y me he encargado de formar un vínculo con ellos para que así continúe. Demostrarles que son esenciales para el propósito les da sentido de pertenencia, y sumado a la estrategia, tenemos suficiente para cimentar aún más el régimen.

Esta es la bitácora de seguimiento que Paul, mi segundo en comando, me recomendó realizar. La vida como un líder es interesante y el crecimiento constante, llevar un registro podría ser útil para un futuro.


	2. Entrada 2. | 05/10/2023

Hace unos días tomamos control total de la Zona A, y con ello, reclutas nuevos se unirán a la filas de la armada; ya sea que se trate de cadetes deseosos de formar parte del movimiento, o cobardes asustadizos al no tener a dónde más ir. De cualquier manera, no me concierne en demasía, mis intereses se ven satisfechos, y los del ejército igual.

Yo mismo me presenté al evento de bienvenida, siempre es bueno mirar de frente a los cabos para dejarles en claro quién se encuentra al mando. Imponer miedo y sembrar respeto, pero recompensar las victorias son parte esencial para hacer surgir la lealtad en los hombres.

Contamos con material de calidad en esta nueva ronda de reclutamiento, y esperamos los mejores resultados.

Hay mucho papeleo fiscal por delante, debo cumplir con ese deber antes de visitar los laboratorios.


	3. Entrada 3. | 07/10/2023

Como toda buena guerra, la peleamos con lo mejor en armamento, brindando de alta calidad y la más exacta precisión a los soldados. Puedo decir con orgullo que no existe mejor equipo desarrollador que el de La Armada Roja.

No sólo nos limitamos a lo físico, sino que tratamos de ir un... poco más allá.

Un proyecto clasificado se lleva a cabo en el último nivel de los laboratorios, y en cuanto encuentre al sujeto X perfecto procederé a iniciar con la Operación GR. Si logra salir según lo planeado, estaremos asegurando un brillante y arrasado triunfo para la causa.


	4. Entrada 4. | 15/10/2023

Patrick, uno de mis dos hombres de confianza, me informó la mañana de este día un... factor sumamente agradable y complaciente: una de las fuerzas nuevas de la armada consistía en nadie más y nadie menos que un 'viejo amigo' que creí había perecido hace años:

Ridgewell.

Mi relación con él se basó en una hipocresía latente producto de la constante convivencia en la que éramos obligados a participar; el agrado del uno por el otro nunca existió, ni la más mínima empatía o amistad. Nos hallábamos atrapados en ese bucle de falsedad debido a Gould, un hombre de tan buen corazón que logró desconcertar mi espíritu egoísta.

Llegó a haber algo entre nosotros, definitivamente, pero nunca algo tal como la amistad.

Sea como sea, creo que va siendo tiempo que le dé una visita a ese antiguo camarada.


	5. Entrada 5. | 16/10/2023

JA, JA, JA. ¡Dejo formalidades de lado porque no contengo la emoción! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ese idiota! ... Esto no podría ponerse mejor. No recordaba el sentimiento de desprecio mutuo que coexistía entre ambos. ¡Justo como en los viejos tiempos!

Que no se mal entienda, no tengo expectativas en ver por el bien de alguien como él, ni tampoco le daré un trato especial por ser mi 'enemigo' por excelencia.

Bueno, quizás sí lo haga, pero no de la forma en que le gustaría.


	6. Entrada 6. | 25/10/2023

Me declaro... genuinamente sorprendido. Esperaba que Ridgewell resultase un estorbo más para los verdaderos soldados, sin embargo, a demostrado ser igual [o incluso más] capaz que muchos de ellos. Su rendimiento físico es impecable, y éste va a la par que su condición y masa muscular.

He recibido un par de informes donde se le menciona más de una ocasión, simple y llanamente para recalcar lo hábil que es su técnica en combate; desde maniobras de pelea a corta distancia hasta manejo de una amplia variedad de armas.

¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo?


	7. Entrada 7. | 28/10/2023

Soy consciente qué hay asuntos políticos que arreglar todavía, y probablemente una estrategia que perfeccionar, pero por otro lado, no puedo quitar mi atención de él. Se ha vuelto aquello que no me deja alcanzar el descanso, en esa molesta espina que no se va de mi zapato, en esa herida que no quiere cerrar: sin quererlo, capturó mi atención.

Le detesto, pero sé jugar mis piezas con inteligencia, y la gracia para moverlas de un lado a otro del tablero es un asunto que me resulta excitante, más cuando se trata de cosas un poco más del ámbito 'personal'.

He tomado una decisión, y soy mi jodido jefe, así que el traslado se realizará mañana, en cuanto salga el alba.


	8. Entrada 8. | 29/10/2023

Administración urgente de recursos se metió en mi camino el día presente, y adentrarme en Ridgewell sería una distracción a temas que no pueden esperar.

Mientras llevaba a cabo el conteo de armamento y mandaba suministrar a la tropas en batalla, una peculiar foto, colada entre viejos papeles me hizo detener mis actividades un momento. Memorias no tan deseadas me invadieron, y la necesidad de escribirlas apareció.

Antes de que comenzase todo, solía vivir tranquilamente en Inglaterra junto a dos amigos. Vivíamos bien, era divertido la mayor parte del tiempo, y compartíamos casi todos nuestros instantes; nunca me ha gustado el conformismo sin lucha previa, así que decidí que era hora de ponerle fin a esa mundana y comida vida.

Gould y Ridgewell; eran extraños a su manera, pero especiales en otra.

No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de mis acciones, a pesar de que en algún momento llegué a reconsiderar el camino que elegí, ahora estoy más que seguro que es el que mi espíritu anhela.

No sabía qué había sido de ellos después de mi traición; me aislé por completo y dediqué mis estaciones a mi propósito: conquistar todo lo que estuviese a mi disposición.

Y como no existía un límite, empecé por donde me encontraba: arrasar con todos y todo, sin hacer distinción alguna, dejando atrás aquello que me ataba y al ser inevitable, destruyéndolo a mi paso.

Carezco de arrepentimiento alguno, el sadismo y poder pueden más, pero lamentarlo me es inevitable cuando ataca la nostalgia y la situación no se presenta en estado favorable.


	9. Entrada 9. | 30/10/2023

Mantengo mi posición, y lo haré hasta que deje claro en mis adentros el porqué no me interesa el pasado. Por otro lado, pienso constantemente en aquel momento en que la derrota se hizo presente, y me vi obligado a alejarme... No puedo no pensar en ello, y me hace sentir atado a algo que se suponía había dejado atrás hace años.

Voy a tomarme el día libre para organizar la planeación de los próximos meses. Con suerte, para mañana tendré una idea más clara de lo que busco  hacer con aquel viejo amigo que regresó del pasado.


	10. Entrada 10. | 15/11/2023

Quiero a Ridgewell como mi soldado personal; a demostrado que sus habilidades son las adecuadas, le quiero mantener cerca, y de ser posible, ganarme su confianza y lealtad son el objetivos principal para pasar al siguiente paso.

Aceptó la propuesta sin darle muchas vueltas. Tengo la sospecha de que teme que pueda hacer algo contra él o quizá... contra alguien más. En todo caso, tengo a mis dos hombres de confianza investigando el trasfondo de mi nueva 'mano derecha'.

Parece no tener quejas al respecto, y se mantiene callado al recibir órdenes, incluso cuando le intento retar, o joderlo con la intención de que reaccione mal. Por su parte, se limita a asentir, escuchar y ejecutar. No sé qué le haya sucedido, pero no tengo queja alguna.


	11. Entrada 11. | 20/11/2023

Las filas defensivas que nos ahorran tiempo y espacio en el frente en lo que planeamos estrategias futuras sufrieron severas bajas debido a un ataque sorpresa organizado por lo que parece ser un ejército rebelde.

No quería arriesgarme a mandar tropas de sobra hacia una amenaza insurgente, así que personalmente me encargué de reunir a los hombres más eficaces de toda la armada y entregarle el segundo mando a mi nuevo soldado; está sería la estrategia perfecta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: deshacerse de la oposición de una vez por todas y probar la sangre fría que poseía Ridgewell.

¡Y vaya que salió bien! Como era de esperarse, se mostró igual de eficaz que en el campo de entrenamiento, cosa que claramente significa que no es la primera vez que se dedica a arrebatar vidas humanas.

Cuenta con experiencia, y bastante por lo que pudimos apreciar Paul, Patrick y yo. Incluso después de buscar muy a fondo, no pudieron encontrar la raíz de su habilidad, y es una incógnita que hace preguntarme aún más quién es el Ridgewell frente mío.


	12. Entrada 12. | 21/11/2023

Después del sometimiento del movimiento rebelde, descubrimos que se trataba de un grupo pequeño que intentaba oponerse al régimen, nada que no pudiésemos manejar con un par de soldados promedio.

Les pusimos fin con una bala a cada uno, y con ello le recordamos al mundo de lo que es capaz la Armada Roja y lo sanguinario que puede llegar a ser su líder, vuestro servidor.

Las calles se volvieron a teñir de rojo tras una masacre de poderío ante la libertad, y los rebeldes volvieron a su lugar, de donde nunca debieron de haber salido.

Eso sería más que suficiente para asustar al resto, por si uno que otro quiere dárselas de héroe e intentar terminar con la dictadura emergente.


	13. Entrada 13. | 25/11/2023

Tras días tan agitados, un buen descanso no me vendría mal: dedicarme una vez más a la base militar central y planificar el siguiente movimiento.

La vida de un líder militar es agitada y llena de emociones, eso seguro, pero la calma y el descanso no vienen mal de vez en cuando.


	14. Entrada 14. | 27/11/2023

Le ofrecí a Ridgewell pasar el rato junto conmigo en mi oficina mientras firmaba los últimos documentos del día, quizá así podría comenzar a formar el vínculo de lealtad que tanto he estado buscando con él. Como siempre, aceptó y en silencio se posicionó a un lado del escritorio, manteniendo sus modales militares a toda costa.

De poco a poco, fui entablando una conversación aparentemente casual con él, dando de vez en cuando uno que otro estímulo al pasado con el fin de que me hablase un poco de lo que había sucedido con ellos después de mi partida, pero no arriesgándome tanto como para que se escuchase forzado, siempre manteniendo mi atención en las firmas, como si esa conversación tan banal no fuese de mi genuino interés.

Lo único útil que llegó a decir fue que le alegraba haberme encontrado, y agradecía el lugar que había adquirido en la Armada Roja.


	15. Entrada 15. | 16/12/2023

La actividad rebelde ha ido en incremento las últimas semanas, y lo que pensamos que sedaría con aquella masacre en el intento de rebelión inicial, no hizo más que encender la ira de la oposición. No les culpo, pero pensé que serían un poco más inteligentes; dejarlo pasar hubiera resultado más sencillo, tanto para ellos, como para nosotros.

Detesto a los rebeldes sin causa, y a pesar de que estos si que la tengan, y la causa sea derrocarme, es precisamente eso lo que me hace detestarles aún más.

Ilusos.


	16. Entrada 16. | 23/12/2023

Después de unas horas de plática y la creación de un muy profundo lazo entre ambos, creo que por fin lo logré:

Ridgewell por fin confía en mi, y algo en mi está comenzando a verle como algo más que un simple peón.


	17. Entrada 17. | 25/12/2023

Debido a la festividad navideña, decidí que en compensación por el buen trabajo que realizan los soldados, sería una agradable recompensa el dejarles el día completamente libre de sus tareas militares y montar una fiesta en la base.

Unos de ellos llevaron el alcohol, mientras que otros se encargaron de la comida. De igual manera, hubo un grupo designado a las decoraciones y otro que se limitó a abstenerse de la bebida y dedicarse a cuidar la base.

Las canciones no se hicieron esperar, los choques de botellas tampoco, y después de unas cuantas horas de la madrugada, una buena cantidad del ejército estaba intentando mantenerse despierto a pesar de la ebriedad.


	18. Entrada 18. | 31/12/2023

El evento de Navidad se repitió, sólo que esta vez, Paul y Patrick pensaron que sería buena idea hacerlo en el campo de entrenamiento en lugar del dormitorio principal.

El reloj marcó las doce, un año nuevo comenzó, los disparos no se hicieron esperar, y en medio del barullo de eufóricos (y probablemente alcohólicos) cadetes, cada uno pedía sus deseos para el año entrante.

Cada uno relativamente diferente que el otro, pero casi todos compartiendo el mismo fin, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba.

¿Mi deseo? Obtener la victoria junto a mis hombres, brindar honor al propósito; terminar lo que empecé hace años.

...

Aceptar de una vez por todas aquellos sentimientos del pasado que he venido arrastrando.

Todo por culpa de Thomas Ridgewell.


	19. Entrada 19. | 18/02/2024

Muchas cosas han ocurrido desde aquel inicio de año, para la desgracia de la Armada Roja, una buena cantidad de ellas no son en lo más mínimo positivas.

Tropas enteras han sido desaparecidas, hombres fuertes tirados abajo a manos de los rebeldes, y una supuesta Armada Opositora se ha levantado en contra de la nuestra.

Me preocupan las acciones que puedan tomar en contra nuestra, están comenzando a hacerse sonar y ese tipo de influencia se expande rápido.

Debo pensar en algo para contraatacar.


	20. Entrada 20. | 23/02/2024

Ridgewell y yo nos hemos vuelto buenos amigos, y más allá de ser mi mano derecha, se ha vuelto un genuino camarada, sumado al grupo de mis hombres: Paul y Patrick.

Las preguntas sobre el pasado se han disipado, mantengo la vista en el presente y trato de predecir el futuro que nos depara.

El peligro es inminente, y la solución a ello está comenzando a tomar forma en mi mente. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de cómo planeo hacerlo.


	21. Entrada 21. | 27/03/2024

Un nuevo proyecto ha sido desarrollado durante las últimas semanas, es una evolución a la Operación GR: los errores se han corregido y actualizaciones genéticas han sido agregadas.

Los doctores insisten en que es sumamente peligroso manipular de tal manera a un soldado, uno hasta le llegó a llamar inhumano a tal hecho, pero, no sé si realmente son conscientes del nivel al que hemos llegado.

Debo encontrar la calidad perfecta para asegurar la victoria. He tirado muchas veces los dados al azar, y para mi fortuna, casi siempre han respondido a mi favor. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir arriesgándome cuando existen otras rutas de elaboración.

La creación del primer soldado perfecto es el objetivo, y tengo al conejillo de Indias ideal para probar tan dichosa innovación.


	22. Entrada 22. | 28/03/2024

Para ser realmente honesto, tenía mis dudas personales sobre si arriesgar a Ridgewell a tal peligro. Sin embargo, al comentarle del plan y la operación, estuvo más que dispuesto a colaborar y "contribuir al propósito", aunque esto significase sacrificar parte de sí.

El experimento se llevará a cabo mañana, y en cuanto comencemos a ver resultados, procederemos a tenderles una emboscada a los rebeldes. Tenemos la esperanza de que saldrá según lo planeado y someteremos a los intrusos ratones.


	23. Entrada 23. | 10/04/2024

Recogimos todas las provisiones que pudimos, y mandamos al segundo mejor  batallón de combate junto con Ridgewell sólo, él aseguró que era capaz de comandar la misión por cuenta propia y que sería sencillo exterminar las plagas restantes después de él, personalmente, asegurarse de aniquilarlos.

Según los informes, la misión fue un éxito, el experimento funcionó según lo planeado, y la victoria va para la Armada Roja; el legado Rojo continua escribiéndose.


	24. Entrada 24. | 14/04/2024

A la llegada de Ridgewell, resultó que había sido herido en batalla, y no es para menos, se enfrentó a una buena cantidad de rebeldes furiosos con solamente un batallón. Uno que otro efecto colateral tenía que haber.

Reparaciones fueron realizadas en el laboratorio, y después de unas cuantas horas de la mañana, salió caminando como si nunca hubiese participado en ninguna guerrilla.

Parece que el régimen continuará su curso actual; el enemigo ha sido eliminado, la base protegida en su totalidad, y la Armada Roja empieza a tener un sentido de lealtad hacia la comunidad misma.


	25. Entrada 25. | 21/04/2024

** La base está bajo ataque. **

Ni idea del cómo. Me traslado por los túneles de los talleres.

Todo es un caos.  
  
No lo entiendo.

No sé de cuántos se trate. Ni quienes sean.

Me pareció ver un rostro conocido. Pero es imposible que se trate de quien pienso.

Escribo rápido: confuso, y, asustado. No tengo mucho tiempo. Debo arreglar este asunto.

_ No sé dónde demonios está Ridgewell. _


	26. Entrada 26. | 22/04/2024

Y resultaron ser las dos personas que menos me esperaba: Gould, el buen viejo amigo, y Ridgewell, el enemigo que se volvió mi soldado más 'fiel'.

Qué tonto. Cómo es que llegué a ser tan idiota como para no verlo. Estuve tan cerca de poseerlo y lo dejé escapar por deslices sin sentido.

Sus razones deben ser variadas, y no les culpo; he matado, torturado y me he regocijado en el orgullo de ello, me he sentado en un trono manchado de sangre y he presumido el poder que poseía, quise imponer y me quedé a medias.

Quizá nunca fue bueno tener tantísimas ambiciones, quizá todo hubiera sido mejor si la casa siempre hubiera sido nuestro hogar, si no hubiese querido más y más, si me hubiese conformado con su amistad... Si no hubiese sido tan egoísta.


	27. Entrada 27. | 23/04/2024

Detesto tener que admitirlo, pero observar cómo Ridgewell me trata con desprecio después de haber depositado mi confianza en él, es un golpe que no esperaba fuera a doler tanto. Porque ni siquiera lo esperaba.

Mis compañeros veteranos se encuentran, probablemente, en otras celdas, esperando al igual que yo su inevitable final.

Quien fuera a pensar que todo terminaría así: sucio, deprimente y desesperanzador.  
  
  


La linea de la muerte está justo cruzado la puerta, y el honor no está invitado al funeral.


	28. Entrada 28. | 28/04/2024

La condena es segura, y las chances de salir con vida de esta situación menos de uno en un millón, sólo me queda esperar mi muerte.

Mientras, me hallo atrapado en una celda dentro de mi propia base militar, revolviendo mis cabellos y mi ser entero por la impotencia que siento al no poder hacer nada.

Lo jodí todo, absolutamente todo.

Aquello que me había costado tanto construir a lo largo de los años, aquello que me había costado tantos sacrificios ahora no está y se ha disuelto por errores que al parecer efímeros, nunca recibieron la atención que merecían, cuando en realidad se trataba de oportunidades perdidas de abrir los ojos ante hechos que por si mismos contaban el otro lado de la historia.

Quizá mi error fue confiar en quien no debía. Definitivamente no debí contar con él.


	29. Entrada 29. | 29/04/2024

Desde su extraña aparición y su repentina docilidad debí haberme dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien con él, no debí confiar tan pronto, caer sin más, ser tan idiota.

Sigo sin creer los infortunios frente mío, todo se siente surreal, como si se tratase de un mal viaje, de un sueño sin sentido.

Sigue doliendo, tanto como para provocarme el llanto: esa traición tan devastadora, tan petulante, tan justa y bien merecida.

La dignidad no cabe en la celda, la sinceridad ya ha tomado su lugar. Lo hizo hace mucho.

Ridgewell fue mi perdición en más sentidos de los que me atrevo a plasmar en el papel.

Fue el final de mí ser, y la caída de mi Armada.

No estoy seguro de a cuál de los dos le lloro más.


	30. Entrada 30. | 30/04/2024

Alguna vez mencioné no tener arrepentimiento alguno; ahora me retracto. Sólo tengo uno, y viene y va cada que le recuerdo: a él y a sus falsas esperanzas, a su lealtad de seda, a mi necesidad inconsciente de recuperar lo que perdí hace mucho.

Detesto no haber hecho las cosas bien, detesto querer implorar perdón donde sé que no lo encontraré, ni en sus ojos ni en su alma, pues me encargué de destruir ambos.

Las hojas no terminan, mis días sí. No creo poder concluir la bitácora a tiempo.

No hay tiempo. Se va. No quiere perdonar.


	31. Entrada 31. | 01/05/2024

Lo siento. Lo lamento tantísimo.

Nadie lo cree, nadie quiere escuchar.

Les he dado motivos, pero es que no entienden. No se dignan a entender.

Lo que siento en realidad no es el daño al resto, sino el daño que le hice a él.

A ese que significó todo, a quien terminó con todo: a quien lo era todo. Y a pesar de ello, nunca pude tener suficiente de él, ni de nada, ni de nadie.

Nunca volverá a ser el mismo, no de la forma en que me gustaría; no conmigo ni con nadie más, ni con las noches ni con las ventanas, ni con las armas ni con las mañanas.

Y todo por culpa mía.

Quizá si merezca un castigo, pero imploro con cada una de las fuerzas que me quedan porque él no sea el verdugo.


	32. Entrada 32. | 02/05/2024

Abrieron la puerta, creo que es hora de la ejecución.


	33. ---

» Bitácora de actividad del Red Leader a.k.a Tord Larsson.  
-Diario confiscado por el Ejército de la Liberación [Armada Verde]. (02/05/2024)

En posesión jurídica del primer General al cargo, Tom Ridgewell; agente al que se le atribuye gran parte del triunfo estratégico que terminó de una vez por todas el reinado de terror establecido alguna vez por la, ya extinta, Armada Roja.

Este manuscrito cuenta con propiedades políticas, y derechos reservados para los altos mandos; queda totalmente prohibida su copia, adaptación o distribución de cualquier índole.

Como único vestigio autentico del pensamiento detrás del causante de La Gran Guerra, el documento debe ser exclusivamente utilizado con fines de estudio, educación y concientización, nunca buscando la promoción de los ideales Rojos, ni la compasión hacia el autor.

Copia única, autentica y permanente.


End file.
